Healing Love
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: What happens when a friend of Tony's is in serious trouble, can he help her? & more than anything can he teach her to love him & help her too heal? Warning: Not explicit, but does contain references to rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Healing Love**

 **Chapter 1.**

After getting the phone call from Sara's sister Jess; Tony was in shock to get the news that Sara was in jail facing a murder charge, but he knew what he had too do, & that was to help her.

He & Sara had always had a strange relationship ever since they were teenagers. They'd first met on one of the many camps his dad had dumped him in during the summer vacation. He was attracted to her, but for most of the time at the camp they had only said the odd word to each other, & that had been it. On the final night there, during the last night's party; things finally got the better of them, as they sneaked off to have sex behind the shower block. After that one night stand they never thought they would ever see each other again, but it seemed that they were like a drug to each other that neither could put down.

The next time they had a one night stand was a few months later, using the false ID'S they'd got while at Ohio university, they'd gone out clubbing. While in one club they ran into each other, but it was all that they needed. As they ended up back at her place; & at least this time ended up in a bed. After that night they did end up exchanging numbers, but only seemed to end up calling each other when they wanted to see each other in that way.

After university she went into the marines, so for a few years they didn't really see much of each other, but not long after he'd joined NCIS; she also got stationed in Washington. Once again because of not realizing that they were both in the same area; following a difficult day at the Navy Yard, with Kate & Ducky having been held hostage in autopsy; he'd gone out for a drink to blot the days events out. While she'd just got back, but still had a few more days R&R left. She'd been home because they'd just had the news that her father had got cancer; so she'd gone out to also blot all that out. As per usual as soon as they saw each other they had a few drinks together, then ended up back at hers. This time though there seemed to be a difference; because instead of slinking off in the early hours, or as soon as she was asleep; they actually ended up spending the night together. Then for the first time the next morning, they had sober sex; before having breakfast.

Following that day their relationship seemed to change, because at times they would just talk; rather than just drinking & ending up in bed, although there were a few times when it still happened; but he would always stay until the morning. Not only that on a couple of occasions or more, she ended up back at his. Which for him was unusual, because normally he wouldn't allow a woman to go to his. With this change in relationship, they ended up becoming friends with benefits, as there were times when they would just end up just having a meal together & then watch a movie. They also started to find that in times of trouble they would end up turning to each other, & would somehow end up getting each other through whatever is was. Which is why Jess's phone call had come as a shock. Because following her father's shock death; as even though it was expected with the cancer, they didn't think that time would get cut short by a car bomb. It had really hit her hard as she was a real daddy's girl, & they had always been very close. He had sensed that something might be wrong, so he'd gone round on the day she got the news. She. Want in such shock that she really struggled to talk, & for a few days didn't speak at all. He became her real rock, & got her through it all. Not only that for the first time ever they made a real go of a relationship; but in the end with her being deployed to Afghanistan for a long period they couldn't cope; so they went back to being friends with benefits once again.

The next day after getting the call Tony decided & made the resolve that he was going to help her no matter what: so as soon as he arrived at work he ordered the case files to see if there was a chance he could investigate it for himself, although if he did find anything out, he was slightly worried that their relationship would come into it. Especially as he also looked into paying for her bail; so he could at least get her out of jail.

Luckily for him it ended up being a quiet day, so as soon as the files came in; he started to look through it all, he could also understand why she was facing the charges, because like with her father's death she wasn't speaking. Not only that the evidence was also against her, but he couldn't work out how the hell she could've murdered the victim Chris Harrison; because he knew Chris was one of her best friends. He knew it because he'd fallen fowl of that one; as he'd got jealous of him & their relationship, & they'd ended up having a big row over it; although the making up afterwards later on had been the best. He'd been jealous for nothing; because Chris was gay. Just as the shocks kept coming; he then discovered that there was also an open case, & a reason that she was probably not speaking; because she'd been attacked, & he was just starting to worry that there could've been more to the attack. Just as he was about to sort out getting those case files, he looked up to see Gibbs standing in front of him, he says

"You ok DiNozzo?" He replies

"I'm fine boss."

"You sure, as you've been a bit distracted for most of the day."

"I'm very sure."

"Well if you need any help, you know where to come, I'm off home."

"Ok." He then goes ahead & orders the attack case files, & while waiting for it to come he carries on looking at the other one. Just as the attack files arrive he realizes that if he is going to get her off; then he will need some help because he's her alibi. When he looks at the attack files it does confirm his worries about there being more too it, because they were together shortly afterwards; & she was very jumpy, plus just wanted too be close to him & nothing more. Not only that as they got ready for bed he noticed the bruises on her.

After grabbing both files he leaves the building & goes for a walk to get some air, as he feels he needs it before he goes to face Gibbs; as he knows that he's the only person he can turn too. So after getting some air he then headed back to the car once again, got in & went to Gibbs house.

As he guessed he would be when he got to Gibbs, he found him down in the basement & says

"Hi boss." He replies

"Hi." He then says

"I'm sorry, I lied earlier & I'm going to need some help." Gibbs asks

"What is it?" He answers

"My friend Sara is in trouble; I only found out last night because her sister Jess called me. She's in jail facing possible murder charges. I pulled the file this morning; because I thought I could possibly help by investigating it, as well as trying to get her out on bail; but I can't because I'm her alibi." Gibbs asks

"How come?" He answers

"When I looked at the file, she couldn't have done it; because that day she was in charge of an exercise all day & running it. They had a bus to where it was held & back to the base again, where I met her from the bus; & we were then together all night. The other thing is a few weeks before that she was attacked, & I have a feeling she could've been raped. As that night I saw the fading bruises, & she did flinch when I touched her; but would also want to hug & have some reassurance. Like when her father was killed she's clammed up & is not talking; which is why I think they've got her in jail facing the charges."

"What else?"

"The victim Chris Harrison was her best friend; I know that because even though we've been friends since we were teenagers, we've never had a relationship until a couple of years ago. We nearly broke up because I stupidly got jealous of him & we argued. It didn't last long though as she was deployed to Afghanistan, & we decided it wouldn't work; so we went back to being friends with benefits again." Gibbs then says

"Ok I want the truth, you love her; don't you?" He replies sincerely

"I think I do, as we've always seemed to end up together when we really need each other, & we'll then end up together for ages: before not seeing each other again for months. This time I think we've fallen back into a relationship again without really realizing it. I know I want to help & be there for her, but I'm scared of letting her down when she needs me; & that because of the way our relationship is I'll lose her because it won't be the same. Plus even though I know I could end up being the one that could get her to talk; I don't think I could cope with seeing her in jail; & I know from dealing with rape cases both as a cop & in this job how difficult it can get; but I don't know if I can hear it from her." Gibbs says

"You will have to be strong for her, as she will need you more than she's ever needed you to get her through all of this. I also think she's probably in love with you too, which might be why she's not been in touch; as she might be feeling ashamed & that in someway has let you down. Did or has she complained in any way to you about anyone in the platoon causing trouble for her or Chris?" He replies

"There's been trouble with a Vincent Lincoln, ever since he joined the platoon last year as a new recruit, & I know that at times she did wonder how he'd passed everything to even become a marine. I know that she also said she had a strange feeling about there not being something right about him. There have been constant problems with him though, as not only has she had to report him a few times, but other officers have had too as well. He would be my main suspect for doing it too her, because I noticed a look he gave her when we kissed & hugged, as it seemed like he was surprised I was there. I also overheard a couple of her platoon talking about getting him back, because he'd been trying to get at her for that whole weekends exercise. So if it's going round as scuttle butt that she's crying rape, because of the way she has stood up too him. What also worries me is that all she's ever known in her life is the marines, & I know that this will be the end of her career; & I really don't know how she will cope with that." Gibbs replies seriously

"Look Tony I will have a look through all this, & I will help you. I know that things will be hard for you, but you must keep away from the investigation. I will also do my best to get her out of there for you; but to make it a bit easier too do it the best thing you can do is come forward & give a statement, plus ensure you have a lawyer with you. Because as you've come forward so late they might make you a suspect, or with your connection they might think you're trying too do it to protect her. Remember you are going to have too be strong for her, but my door will always be open too the both of you." He replies

"Thanks boss." He then leaves, still feeling a bit worried; but better than he was feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Healing Love**

 **Chapter 2.**

The next morning Tony returns to the Navy Yard after doing what Gibbs told him too do, & has gone to give the cops his statement for being Sara's alibi. When he gets to the bullpen just McGee & Bishop are there, so after putting his kit bag down he says

"Where's Gibbs?"

McGee replies "Last I saw he was heading to the directors office."

He says "Ok, I need to speak too him; so I'm going too see if I can head him off." He then goes off to try and catch up, just as he turns the corner to start on the second flight of stairs Gibbs starts to come down; as he gets close too him he can see that Gibbs is really seething about something. They then head down together and stop in the area below the stairs out of the way, Tony then says

"What is it?"

Gibbs answers "I'm getting her out, & we're taking over the investigations. As soon as we've got her in the building I want you on leave, so that you can be with her. There's just been one cock up after another."

Tony asks "What happened?"

Gibbs answers "First of all, & I'm sorry to say it; she was raped. The suspect is our friend Vincent, the agents investigating have broken every rule in the book. They used a female agent just to take her to hospital to get the rape tests done. After that she just had male agents interviewing her, & they also did it in interrogation. I got hold of the video, & no you cannot watch it, because it is bad. I think you were also right that they only put her in jail as she wasn't talking, & I think they only did it because they thought it would scare her enough to confess to the murder. Not only that the agents that were involved in the rape inquiry, were also involved in the murder investigation. There's only one small bit of evidence against her; but I know that until we get it here to look at it that it's something she probably could've touched at anytime, due to them being friends. So I honestly can't work out how they got her inside just on that. From everything that I've seen so far I think that yet again it's Vincent that should be the main suspect. I was just seeing Vance to report everything, & he's cleared it for us to investigate both cases. The only thing is to get her released without bail, we have to do it via prison transfer to here; then release her ourselves. I got Ducky to look at the files and the video. He thinks the reason she's clammed up is because of the shock of Chris's death, plus being interviewed in the same place as she was interviewed for the rape. Along with the event itself and then having to have Vincent still around her and finally being put in jail. He says that if she's around people that will love and support her, the strength will come back, which is why I want you on leave; so that you can be there for her and with her. Before we get her here I'm just off to court because I'm getting a restraining order sorted in both of your names against Vincent, as I have a feeling that if he finds out she's not in jail anymore; he might come and try something, as I believe he's been feeling safe with her inside; & I don't particularly trust him full stop. I also presume that you have keys to her place on the base?"

He answers "I do."

Gibbs says "As I know that seeing her as we make the prison transfer may be difficult for you and hard for you to see, take Bishop with you and get her some stuff from her place, as I have a feeling that she may feel safer with you; plus it works out to be a better way to protect her, & perhaps you might be able to finally admit too her how you really feel about her. Also sort out a bag of stuff to bring back here, as I'm sure she will welcome a shower downstairs and to be able too change. I'd like to attempt to do a preliminary interview with her, but only if she'll talk. I will also do it in the conference room; you can be there to support her; but we will also have to have Bishop there, because I want to ensure that we stick to the rules."

Tony says "I agree with that, but when she's showered and changed rather than Bishop taking her up to the conference room, can I do it? It will give me the chance to talk too her, & you never know I might be able to get something through, so that she might speak."

Gibbs replies "Ok, as long as you think it will work, because I want you to use this time to get her strong again; as I only want to interview her again properly when she's ready to take it. As depending of course on what the murder investigation throws up, I have a feeling that we might find that she's witnessed something without realizing that whatever it is might help the case. If that ends up being the case, she's got too be strong enough for both cases."

"I think I can get her there, but the only thing I worry about is that after the rape she knew she'd got the platoon to return to & I think that helped her get through; this time I have a feeling that she might be thinking that her career is over, & I don't think she'll have any idea of what she can do next. As I do think that she would've stayed in the marines for as long as she could have done. Even if she'd got her strength back I believe she would have returned once the rape case was over, but I think that with having been in jail she may think that she won't be able to get that authority over them anymore."

"All you can do is just take things slowly, if she does start trying to work out a career path for the future as something to keep herself going, then work out what skills she's got & can use; or even if you want I'll go through her personnel file and see if I can work out something that I might be able to talk to Vance about. As that way it might give her something to work towards for when all this is over. And if you do really think that a talk with her before you bring her up to the conference room will work; then I'm happy to let you have a go at it."

"I think it might, the only trouble is it may go the other way & she could end up spilling everything to me."

"If it happens it happens, don't worry about it."

"Ok, & thanks for the help boss."

"I'm happy to do it, especially for someone who is not guilty, & having been so badly treated & also so disgustingly. Just promise me that you will really look after her, as she's going to need it, who knows it could really end up being the making of you both."

"I really hope so, because after the way we've been over the years, & I did really regret letting things go before. I just hope that we can get all through this."

"I think you can be, & as I said last night my door will always be open to the both of you. Even if some things you might have to take things slowly with to come out, just don't bottle it all up, & most of all be honest. Now I'd better get going, otherwise I won't get back before she arrives."

As things go he & Bishop manage to get as much stuff as they can cleared from Sara's place quicker than they thought they would, they then drop things off at his & he also sorts out the bag that he's going to take back with him. As he looks in his bathroom cabinet he manages to find a bottle of her favorite shower gel, which he makes sure he puts in as he hopes that it might start on the road to making her feel better. In the end though he also regrets getting done sooner than they thought & getting back to the Navy Yard again, because as they walk past the garage while heading back to the building, as it's not long after the jail bus has arrived, & he turns in time to see her getting off it, & he ends up being quite shocked to see how much weight she's lost & how ill she looks. In some ways though it does end up working out for the best because she senses that he's there, so she looks up and gives him a weak smile as well as mouths 'I'm sorry' too him. As Gibbs comes to take the cuffs off her, he goes in to them and as soon as Gibbs does get them off she throws her arms straight round Tony's neck and just bursts into tears. As he hugs her back it just seems like it opens up the floodgates and that she just can't stop crying, so Gibbs whispers to them

"Let's get you inside." Then Tony adds "Will you let me pick you up?" She nods 'yes' & he does so. He then carries her until they get into the elevator, once in there he puts her down and she sits on the floor, pulls her knees up to her chest and puts her head on them. Tony then joins her on the floor and puts his arm round her shoulders, which then makes her get in as close as she can too him. After going up a little way Gibbs stops the elevator, then he also joins them on the floor and he takes hold of her free hand and he says too her

"We don't want you to worry about a thing, I promise you that we will get this all sorted and the other mess sorted. We're all here for you as well. You've just got to promise that you will be open with us." Tony then adds "I'd listen to him because he means it, & I do as well. So why didn't you tell me about things?"

In between sobs she says "Because I didn't want to worry you, & I didn't want you to go & lose your job, as I know that if I'd have told you what Vincent had done to me you would've gone after him, & I didn't want that to happen. Plus I love you, & I didn't think you'd want anything more too do with me if you knew the truth. & I'm also scared that I could be pregnant, if I am I don't know if it could be yours or his." He then says to her

"Look at me." She does so & he then adds "I love you too & I promise you that I will support you no matter what, but from now on there's going to be no more secrets, as it came as a shock last night when Jess told me where you were."

She says "I promise that I will tell you everything."

Gibbs then says "We thought that you might like to have a shower and you can have one here, Tony has also got you some clothes and things so that you can change as well. Then when you're done he'll bring you upstairs to the conference room for just a talk & you can tell us what you feel you can manage to tell us, so please don't feel that you have to tell us everything all at once. While you shower me and Tony will go & see Abby to see if she can do a test if you want to find out if you're pregnant and if there is also any way to find out who the father is, if that is if you want?"

She answers "I would like that, as I would like some reassurance and too know." Gibbs then gets up and starts the elevator going again, when they get to the locker rooms floor they all go in and Tony says

"Here you go, I hope I packed it ok, I also managed to find some of your favorite shower gel at mine, so I also put that in for you to use."

She replies "Thank you Tony."

"I'll leave you too it." As they leave she gets undressed and into the shower.

As they go to the lab Gibbs says to Tony

"So how is it that you could be the father if she is pregnant?"

He answers "When we last slept together properly three/four months ago, we did use protection; but it split. She is on the pill as well, but she'd only just finished a course of antibiotics the week before. We of course thought we'd be safe, but obviously not if she's around that amount of time pregnant."

Gibbs says "Are you ok, & will you be ok about it?"

Tony answers "I think so, but I know that there's going to be a long way to go, especially as I can see how ill she looks, & even if she is pregnant I can see that she has lost a lot of weight, which can't be good for either her or the baby; so we're going to have too concentrate on both of their health with everything else. In a way I'm praying that it will be mine because we've got something that we can work towards together. I love her and I never thought I could be facing being a father, especially with her and the way we've always been, or even being a father at all."

Gibbs says to him "Well if you are the father and obviously due to the stress of it all, it's made her not realize that she's pregnant; but in a way I guess she might've suspected something deep down, because she's kept that baby protected during the attack and for over the last month while she's been inside. What you have too do is just cherish every moment, because if she is nearly four months; the final five will go fairly fast, & there's still going too be a lot of preparation to do."

He replies "I know, & I already feel like my heads spinning from it all, from just trying to take everything in."

"That's why it's imperative that you have this time off, so that you can get yourselves sorted out. They then get to the lab, as they walk in Gibbs says

"Hi Abs, would you be able too do something for us?"

She asks "What is it?"

He answers "You know about Sara's case?"

She replies "I do, & I have got something for you."

He says "Ok, you can tell me about that in a minute. I know that you can do a blood test to find out if someone's pregnant, but is there something you can do to either find out how far along they are or who the father could possibly be?"

She answers "I can do an extra test to check it, but it would only be an estimate, & you would need a scan to confirm it. You can also get a DNA test done, but that would need too be done at the hospital. There's also only a small chance of it happening, but it can cause a miscarriage. Is this for Sara?"

Tony answers "It is, & you must keep this quiet; because it could be more than a few weeks and be more like three/four months, as it could be mine." Abby gives him a hug and says

"I will do it for her, if she wants it, but do you think she might let Ducky check her out first? As I would like to have her blood pressure checked at least, because if it's too low she may end up fainting."

Tony replies "She might end up fainting anyway, as she does have a fear of needles, but I'll go & ask her."

Gibbs says "Thanks Tony." Tony then leaves and as soon as he's gone Gibbs says

"So what's the news?"

Abby answers "First of all the rape kit came through & I double checked the results, all the DNA points to it being Lincoln. Not only that I also found it on an area of her uniform; which lets just say that it just can't be passed off as casual encounter."

Gibbs then asks "What about the other thing?"

She answers "I've double checked the DNA and she was related to Shannon and it's a direct lineage; so I would say that they were direct cousins." He kisses her and then says

"Thanks Abs, can you lose that for me please? As I don't want it too be found out; as it would go against us if it gets found out that we're sort of related. I will also tell her what we know, but only when I feel she's ready."

Abby replies "Already done, I just hope that we can get him for her."

"So do I Abs, so do I. We do have enough already to arrest him, so I'm going to go off and do that once they're out of the way, because I don't want them to have any encounters at all. Anything from the murder case yet?"

"I've just started & there's nothing yet, but I can tell you that they did have her in there for nothing because that one piece of evidence that they had has degraded so much already, we can tell that it came from just a natural light touch; rather than a big grab like they're trying to make it out it is. So I can honestly say that she is completely innocent."

"Could you get the report done as soon as possible please, because if it's at all possible I want to try and get her cleared & the charges lifted before they leave here because if she is pregnant I do want to get that bit of pressure lifted off her at least."

"I should think I can get it done for you."

"Thank you." He then leaves and as he does so he leaves a Caf-Pow on the table for her.

 **A/N: That's chapter 2 done & I hope that you enjoy it! Next up is the talk between Tony and Sara, it was supposed to be in this one, but had a feeling that it would be going on too long if I included it! Thank you for all the favorites and follows, I hope that you will enjoy stick with me as it's great to have the support! Xxx. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Healing Love**

 **Chapter 3.**

When Tony gets to the locker room and before he enters he says "Am I safe to come in?"

Sara replies "Yeah sure come in." As he walks in he finds that she's dressed and is just towel drying her hair. He says "You look a lot better."

She replies "Thanks I needed that shower, as it's made me feel a bit better; although I would've probably preferred to have had a soak in a bath."

"Well you can have that if you want to when we get home."

She asks him "Are you sure about everything?"

He answers her "I'm very sure, I love you very much & I want us to work. I know that we've got a very long way too go; but I am here for you no matter what."

"& you know what I do have a feeling that I might be pregnant; & that this baby is yours."

He asks her "Why's that?"

She answers him honestly "Because in that place I showered and just got out quick, this time I allowed myself to just take my time over it & took notice of my body for the first time in weeks, & you know what I think that I have got a little bit of a bump; if it was his there'd be no way that I'd be getting one yet. Plus with now having a chance to also really think about things, I have been sick quite a lot in the last few weeks; which I thought was just down to the situation that I was in, but there's always the chance that it could be because of something else."

"It could be, & if you are pregnant I will be here for you every step of the way. If you're not, then when you feel that you're ready too & you want it then we can always try again."

"Are you really sure? Because that's what I thought that things worked for us, as it was what we wanted & why it worked for us; because we didn't have any ties to each other or commitment?"

He answers her honestly "I think that's why I realized that I was in love with you when you went to Afghanistan, after we had made that proper go of things. Because I then really regretted saying when you got back that we should go back to how we were before. Especially after the weekend this could've happened, as I really wanted you too stay. I love you & want too be with you. Most of all I want too be here for you and help you too heal; & I promise you that I will never ever let a man ever hurt you again."

She says very emotionally "Are you determined to make me cry again? Because I think that weekend I realized the same thing, I love you so much; & I did actually regret going back to base again. I suppose that it was also the first time in my life that I started to think about leaving the marines so that we could be together. I know that there's so much to think about, & will admit that at the moment I do have a feeling that my head is going to explode. I think that other than Chris; you will be the only man in my life that I will ever trust. I just wish that I'd listened to my instincts over Vincent and had got rid of him."

"I promise you that the other man you can trust is Gibbs, he will be there for you and will help you, no matter what."

"Ok, just promise me one thing."

He asks her "What is it?"

She answers "As long as you're sure you want to hear everything when I talk too him, you won't go after Vincent."

He replies honestly once again "I promise you I won't, I love you too much to do it; & not only that I will also be putting my job on the line. As well as that chance that I could also end up being put inside myself and I certainly don't want too do that, especially as it would make you a lot more vulnerable and there's no way that I want too do that too you either."

"& neither do I." They then kiss and as they do so he rubs her stomach and he says "You know I think you might be right, I know that you've lost some weight; but it does feel like you've got a bump coming up." She then gets up and lifts up her top & says "So what do you think?"

He answers "I think you might be right, as I can only slightly see something from the front, but you do look pregnant from the side."

"I really hope so Tony because I do really want us to have a family and be with you for the rest of my life."

"& me too. So do you think you're up too going through things with Gibbs. The other thing is Abby said she could do a test, but it would have to be a blood test. Although she would like Ducky to check you out first, as she's worried about your blood pressure if we do the test and you possibly fainting. I did say though that you might faint anyway because of your fear of needles, so would you be up for it?"

"As long as you're with me I'll be fine. Anyway it might be worth getting checked out, as I've not seen a doctor since just before going inside and if I am pregnant I've got to seriously think about getting myself back to health again. Because you're right I know that I have lost weight and too much I think. Plus if I am pregnant I've got the two of us to be thinking about."

"That's why I'm taking some time off so that I can be with you, because I want to see you fit and healthy again. Not only that I was also thinking that if you are pregnant then we ought to also think of getting a bigger place together, as I don't think we'll manage very well with a baby in the apartment."

"You know I can't believe this; you and me making a commitment to each other and I actually love it!"

"Me too, & who knows perhaps one day there might be even more."

"You mean us getting married?"

"If you would like too be my wife of course?"

"I would love too be, but I also think that a proposal might have to be a lot better than here in the locker room, but I would love too be Mrs DiNozzo. As I do know one thing which is if I am pregnant then I can't go back to the marines again; the one thing is I don't know if it will be a conditional or unconditional discharge, as even if I've been cleared I've still been in jail. For now though I don't mind about that, as I just want to get things over with & have a good rest. Plus after thinking that I would never have a family I want to grab this chance with both hands. So it could end up being a few years now before I start thinking about going back to work again; but when I do I will still have the jail time hanging over my head."

"Don't worry I'm sure that everything will get sorted out and everything will be completely cleared for you if I know Gibbs. Anyway we'd better get going; otherwise I think they'll be sending out a search party for us soon."

As she answers "Ok" in a quiet but unsure way he asks "Are you ready and sure about this?"

"I am very sure that I want too do this, because if I don't & Vincent either stays in the platoon and they get another woman with them or gets moved to another one with women around him, he could possibly do it again too them; & I don't really want to have that on my conscious. I know that it is going too be hard, but I do want to get it done & out of the way so that I'm not worrying about it all, especially if I am pregnant. Even if I know that I'll have all the court stuff to come."

"Well you don't have to worry about that because both me and Gibbs will be here to support you through everything." They kiss and then head off together.

 **A/N: So there we have Tony and Sara's talk, I know that it may not be as emotional as it pprobably could be, but I was thinking that they got most of it out earlier and just wanted to keep it that bit calmer now with what's to come in the next few chapters. In the next one is the check up with Ducky and the test. So the question is, is she pregnant and will the baby be Tony's? But for now I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Xxx. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Healing Love**

 **Chapter 4.**

Just as they come out of the locker room hand in hand, they run into Gibbs Tony says "Sorry boss we were just going to come and find you." He replies "Don't worry I was just going to make a call. Ducky also called and said you could go & see him if you were doing the test and things. Vance has also said we can use his office for the blood test, so you can lie on the couch if you feel faint. Abby also said it would take a while for the results, so we can have a talk while we wait for them." Sara replies "Thank you." Gibbs then says "Ok you go to Ducky and then to Vance's office, then I'll come and find you there." He then goes off while they head off for Ducky.

As they both walk into autopsy Ducky says "Hello you two." Tony then introduces them saying "Hi Ducky, Sara this is Doctor Mallard, Ducky this is Sara." They shake hands and she says "It's nice to meet you Doctor Mallard." He replies "It's Ducky please. Now I believe that you just need a check over, but please let me know if we go too far because I will stop. So when did you have your last medical?" She answers "A couple of months ago, when we returned from Afghanistan."

"Nothing during the last month or so?" She answers "No nothing at all."

"You'll probably know what I'm going to say, but you will need a proper check up, especially if you are pregnant." She answers "I know & I promise that I will do as I know that I need it, as let's just say that things have been tough; & I know that I have lost weight and probably too much. As I said to Tony I have been feeling both sick and have been quite a lot."

"Other than that is there anything else?"

"Things that have probably been pregnancy symptoms, but that I've put down to being symptoms of stress with the situation instead. Now of course with having the chance to really think about things it points to more pregnancy symptoms. Sickness, tiredness and being very emotional. Then of course realizing that a certain something hasn't appeared since returning from Afghanistan. Then in the shower it's been the first time I've really looked at myself properly in weeks and I think that I can see a bump coming."

"Ok if you want we can do this the old-fashioned way, but you will still have to get it all confirmed properly."

They then get things done by first of all weighing her and find that she's lost around two stone. He also does her blood pressure along with other things. Once they're done she goes to stand at the side with Tony and they hold hands. Ducky then goes over to them and says "Ok I would definitely say that you're pregnant and by my estimation I would say around 15/16 weeks. I know that you've realized it yourself, but you are very underweight. It's important that you get it back up again, although do it slowly and gradually otherwise you will make yourself ill. Also increase your iron intake as even without a blood test I can see that you're very anemic. You're blood pressure is also very low, so after the test if you feel faint take it slow, & if you also feel that way at anytime. Most importantly as soon as you've spoken to Jethro make sure you take her home Tony because you need rest; to let yourself recover, as well as of course to look after that little one. The next time that I see you I want you too be glowing with health. For now because of having to get that weight up there's no exercise other than walking." She replies "Thank you and I promise that I will look after myself." Tony then adds "& I'll also make sure she behaves and is looked after, but I think that we'd better get going." Ducky says "Good luck you two, & it was really nice to meet you Sara." She replies "& you too Ducky."

After leaving Ducky they head hand in hand for the elevator to go to Vance's office as it starts going he says too her "So how do you feel?" She answers "A bit more relieved, even if we still have to get things confirmed properly; but I am very happy that we do know that this baby will at least be yours and that we will be a family. Although I still can't believe that I managed to keep this little one safe even though all the bad times; as well as of course during the times I've been throwing myself around in exercises and assault courses. So I have a feeling that something has been telling me that this was meant to be. That my life in the marines is over and it's time for a new life, but you know I am very happy about it and do want it. All I want to do now is just get the bad stuff out of the way first. I'm also scared in a way because of being four nearly five months now and so far I've not had any checks or anything else. Plus the even more scary thing is that we've now only just got four/five months to think about what we're going to need for him or her. I suppose that at least the only advantage with me being underweight for now, is that I won't need any maternity stuff for a while. The other thing I'm finding scary is that I lost two stone, as even though I knew I'd lost weight, I never thought it would be as much as that. Mind you I am sort of looking forward to eating some naughty food to get the weight back up again." He says too her "I promise you that we'll start to get things sorted out tomorrow, but only if you're up too it; & I promise you that from now on I will be here by your side. I'll put my hands up and say that normally I would be moaning about not being allowed anywhere near the investigation, but having this time off too be with you I'm really looking forward to it. Even though I will be back at work again by the time you'll be due, I promise you that I will still be there by your side; as I will not miss that for the world. Most of all I'm looking forward to helping you through all the bad & good times that might come our way, but most of all I want to see you fit and healthy again." She then says "Well I have a feeling that we might be able to get started with some of that when we get home eventually." He asks "& how's that?" She replies"I don't know if it's because of cravings starting or if it was just down to the food in jail, but I'm desperate for a pizza; mind you saying that if I go & faint now I'll probably change my mind about it. I've not eaten since breakfast though, which will probably come back on me, but I am starving." He strokes the side of her face and says "You should've said something earlier, as I would've got you something." "I'm not sure if some of it is because I'm finally feeling safe, so it's finally hit me all of a sudden. Because I was really scared when they dragged me out of the cell and put me on the bus, as they never told me anything about where I was going. So I wasn't sure if I was going too another jail or for another interview and I was starting to feel really sick again. It was only just before they let me off it when the guard told me sarcastically that I was at NCIS because they thought I was innocent of all the charges that were coming my way. That's why I was glad that yours was the first face I saw, even if the floodgates did open. I knew that you would end up being my hero, I just wish that I'd come to you sooner, then I wouldn't have got myself into all this mess and my head would've been a bit straighter, so we would've found out sooner & together that I was pregnant." He says "Let's not worry about that anymore, I'm here for you now & for the future. I love you & whatever is thrown at us from now on we will get through it together." "I love you too & I agree it's us and our future with our little boy or girl." They then kiss and as the elevator stops & the doors open Gibbs is standing there, so as they break apart Tony says "Sorry boss!"

Gibbs then asks "Don't worry, what's happened?"

She answers "We're doing the test for confirmation, but Ducky has said that I'm pregnant, he thinks that I might be about fifteen/sixteen weeks via doing things the old fashioned way." He gives her a hug and then shakes hands with Tony saying "Congratulations to the both of you. I also have even more good news for you. This piece of paper is your complete clearance of the murder. They never even had enough evidence to have taken you to court, but the slate is now well and truly wiped clean, so there is nothing that you have to worry about. Now we've also got control of both cases I promise you that we will get them solved, & I will not let you down." She gives him a hug and says "Thank you."

He then replies "That's ok. Now let's go & get this test done, then get the other bit over and done with then Tony can take you home; seeing as you're starting to look exhausted and that won't do you any good."

She replies "It's ok, I just want to get this over and done with."

He asks "Are you really sure? Because we can come back and do it once you've got all the medical stuff done."

She answers "I'm very sure that I want to get all this over and done with, as I want this too be the final time I do it, well that's until we have to go to court or whatever. I promise you we'll get sorted out with the medical side tomorrow, & I will also rest then."

After that they all head into the office. To keep her distracted while Abby takes her blood they keep her talking and also hold her hands. Once it's done Gibbs tells her to bend forwards and to take some deep breaths. When he says to straighten up again he makes her do it slowly. After that he gives her a coffee, before he finally allows her to stand up. As she does so she does still have a wobble but Tony and Gibbs manage to catch her in time and then keep hold of her until they make it to the conference room.

 **A/N: Here we go then with another chapter which I hope that you enjoy! I know that some things may possibly be wrong in areas with the medical information and I apologize for that! Thank you once again for all the follows & favorites it's really great to get them all & also the reviews. I am working really hard on my stories at the moment, so hopefully a new chapter will be up soon! Xxx. :-)**


End file.
